


Under the Stars

by avgust



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avgust/pseuds/avgust





	

Some say that the stars were best watched in the company of others. Thranduil knew there was once a time in his life in which he would have believed this to be true. But that time had long since passed, and now star gazing was done alone. What once had been shared by the eyes of his mother, his father, his beloved wife, was now gazed on by him alone in solitude. Even still, there was still beauty to be found in the stars, and no matter how jaded his heart had become, he cherished their heavenly light.

How long he had been gazing, he little knew. Time seemed to move less with swiftness under the dark veil of night, even though Ithil climbed high in the sky above him. Thranduil gladly would have stayed as almost a statue this night, silent and unmoving, frozen under the soft lights of the heavens. But this was not his fate this night, for a presence had come beside him to disturb his solace.

The other who came to him now had a spirit that was strong and ancient, mighty and noble, and strangely soothing and alluring. It was unmistakable who came beside him, for there was only one other in all of Middle-Earth who would dare disturb his solitude.

Glorfindel.

Thranduil's relationship with Glorfindel had been marked with mostly distance and infrequent meetings through the years, yet, through those years, Glorfindel had seen the best and the worst of him, sharing some of his highs and his lows. And although he didn't consider this a low point of his life, the look in Glorfindel's eyes seemed to convey otherwise. Surely Glorfindel understood that enduring on was of itself a sign of strength?

"What brings you to me?" Thranduil asked, almost bored. He cared not to turn to look at Glorfindel, instead keeping his gaze on the stars.

Glorfindel expected as much. Thranduil had lived through much, and he still carried the weight of the dead in his heart. How many souls did Thranduil still grieve for, Glorfindel wondered.

"I too seek the stars out this night, but unlike you, I would not care to gaze on them alone."

"If you seek company, I would suggest you seek someone else, because there will be none granted from me this night."

Glorfindel smiled, if only to himself, for Thranduil's eyes remained steadfast on the stars. He moved closed to Thranduil, stirred so by the sight of him under the starlight.

"No. I will linger here. We can keep our silence, if that best suits you. For now that I have seen you under gentle moonbeam and starlight, my heart would lament to beheld the stars in anyone else's presence."

It was with these absurd words that Glorfindel spoke to him that Thranduil turned his gaze on him.

Glorfindel still smiled at him and Thranduil was just not sure why his heart beat ever faster. Perhaps it was in anger, annoyance or perhaps it was because of something else that had no yet made itself known to him.

"Well, since stubborn you are, please, do take your seat. If it is my company that you seek, then my company I can afford to you this one night, Lord Glorfindel."

Instead of sitting on a bench across from Thranduil that he had pointed to, Glorfindel sat next to Thranduil, sliding in as close as he could.

Thranduil curiously glanced at Glorfindel in slight annoyance, but he did not move away, although the close proximity was unnerving and unusual to him. From what he knew of Glorfindel, unusual was the norm.

"May I confess what really brought me to your distant lands and would bring me to seek you out this night?"

"Go on." Thranduil smiled, curiously, but still annoyed.

"My mind would seem to linger on a moment in time and I wonder if you remember it still." Glorfindel's eyes met Thranduil's, whose large green eyes were expressionless, but continued to hold steadfast on him.

"Well." Thranduil sighed. "Do you care to enlightenment me about that memory?"

"Sure." Glorfindel laughed slightly, before he continued on. "What was steamed from a time of grief, and the desperate attempt to qualm such pain, has lingered in my mind as the years have gone on."

Thranduil remembered those nights, and the time in their lives that Glorfindel spoke about. How could he ever forget that time in his life?

"I was not myself that night." Thranduil's voice was low and bordered on a growl of warning.

"I know, you were wrought in grief, but I had not the heart to send you away. If only I had known just what I know now, I would have not taken your hands and lips and kissed you with all the empathy of my soul. For this seed that you have planted in me has slowly grown into a consuming desire."

"Go away, Glorfindel. My heart is locked now to the warmth of desire, and you have gone daft on our strong wine, I think, saying such things to me this night."

"I can not, Thranduil. Did you not once come to me at your weakest point, suffering in your silent grief? Are you really so cold to turn one away, who is so forlorn and suffering for you?"

"I believe you exaggerate your plight, but even if that is so, I am not so heartless. Stay if you must, but do not waste your advances on me. I do not seek the embrace of another. My heart is forever dead."

"You may think what you said is true, but your heart and soul already knows my touch. Perhaps I cam awaken what you think lies dead within you."

With these words, Thranduil looked more at Glorfindel and he wondered. Could the sorrow that had frozen his heart be subdued? Glorfindel had always been brash and self absorbed, but his words made sense. When his heart had almost once pulled him under with his grief, had Glorfindel not dulled his pain and saved him?

"Does love not heal all, and ease even the worst of hurts?" Glorfindel almost seemed to be reciting bad poetry to him, but Thranduil smiled. He was a lover of any poetry no matter how cliched the lines were. Those words he heard seemed to linger on Glorfindel's lips, so full and tempting.

At seeing the smile that slowly spread on Thranduil's face, Glorfindel reached over to him. He moved back a long silver strand of hair behind Thranduil's ear, and he gently let his hand brush across the smooth face.

The touch was simple, but reverberated to them both emotions that had been buried long ago.

"You lie to yourself, Thranduil." Glorfindel whispered, but his tone was strong and unapologetic.

With stormy eyes, Thranduil looked to the stars one last time before he turned to leave. His mind was now made, and he was willing to give into Glorfindel's advances. He really had nothing to lose, since everything he ever had, had already been taken from him. Before he entered back inside he looked to Glorfindel, and with his eyes alone, invited him to come inside.

Glorfindel was eager to follow, as one who was expectant of some great and cherished experience that lingered within his memories. He walked behind Thranduil whose demeanor had slowly changed as does the icy snow under a bright warm sun.

Within Thranduil's rooms, Glorfindel was quick to capture what long ago had tempted and festered within his heart. With a kiss that was both eager and yearning, Glorfindel could feel the years of unrelated longing settle to a gladness that warmed his heart and body. It was a memory no longer, but was instead manifested in the one he held so close.

Where Glorfindel transformed, it was Thranduil who transcended. The kiss reignited what had once burned within his heart, setting those forgotten emotions ablaze. Thranduil did not realize just how his heart could beat with a longing that he thought would forever be lost to him. It was so poignant, piercing like a arrow through his heart that was as troubling as it was bittersweet.

Moving back from the kiss, Thranduil looked at Glorfindel with bewilderment, and he rose as if he were debating deep within if he should really continue. Moving to a table, he poured himself a glass of wine. He poured another goblet for Glorfindel, and offered the strong and sweet wine to him. He watched as Glorfindel drank the wine down, with a thirst that seemed unquenchable. Watching him drink gave a certain thirst to Thranduil, but it was not for wine that he yearned for.

"If this is what you want Glorfindel, then strip for me. Let me see now what my eyes have forgotten."

Thranduil watched as Glorfindel began to undress, slowly, with just enough flare to cause Thranduil to smile. It was amusing to Thranduil just how strangely erotic the simple act of undressing could be. But Glorfindel did it better than anyone else. And when once the final piece of clothing had been flung to the floor, Thranduil was rewarded by a breathtaking sight.

Thranduil's eyes lingered on the naked form before him. Glorfindel was just as strong and broad as he remembered him to be. A long sculptured torso reflected faint battle scars over toned muscles. His long golden hair hung loose around him and Glorfindel was both beautiful and mighty. It brought Thranduil back to those days after his father's death, and of how his grief had almost brought him to ruin. But they were at war and his people needed his strength. And he had turned to Glorfindel that night in need of serenity for his soul. And now here they were again, and Thranduil knew that Glorfindel had indeed awoken something deep within. The hunger in Glorfindel's eyes made it all so evident. Thranduil recognized it and he finally understood that Glorfindel as well had planted a piece of his own soul within his heart so many years ago.

How long had the years been in which he had last felt the embrace of another? It had been too long, and Thranduil understood that he needed to heal. He needed Glorfindel to make love to him, and he needed to give his heart to another. He could heal himself this way. Giving in completely to Glorfindel's offer, Thranduil challenged him.

"Release me of my clothes." He ordered to Glorfindel, smiling, giving into the offer that was before him.

Glorfindel let Thranduil's words move him, and he was by Thranduil's side. But instead of the quick and feverish pace that he had imagined, he took his time. Delicately and with wonderment, he disrobed Thranduil, like he was taking in the reunion of a beautiful land that he had known so many years ago, but had forgotten.

When Thranduil's toned alabaster shoulders came to his view, Glorfindel bent down, kissing the soft skin of his neck before moving his kisses along his collar bone. And he was rewarded by the arching of Thranduil's head, exposing his long and beautiful neck to him. With hunger, he moved his mouth back to the neck, kissing along its length.

"Do not expect miracles, Glorfindel." Thranduil warned through gasps. Although his touch was soothing to his soul, he still had trepidations that his heart could feel again. Sure there would be pleasure, but what was pleasure when the heart did not beat with a passion? Were not the years of sorrow that had killed whatever emotions lived within his heart, stronger than the kisses and caresses that Glorfindel was giving him?

What made him want to fight his arousal for Glorfindel? Did he fear the unknown feelings that always found themselves wound within love? Love was something he had craved throughout his life. When he had found it, love had been both wonderful and cruel to him. Would love again be not everlasting and beautiful, but instead would it be fleeting and exhausting?

Thranduil would have continued his thoughts, but Glorfindel wrapped him in his arms, pulling him to the floor, embracing him with a kiss. Tenderly, Glorfindel let his hands roam over Thranduil's body. But soon his hands were gripped in a tight hold.

"I don't need gentle, Glorfindel."

And it was with those words that Glorfindel took Thranduil's length in his mouth, tasting him and teasing him, bringing him to hardness, while his nails dragged against Thranduil's flushed flesh. His ears were greeted by the glorious sounds of Thranduil's moans. They slowly built and grew as his body responded to Glorfindel. His heart may have been frozen, but his body could still be set ablaze.

And then Glorfindel moved his mouth from Thranduil's length, dragging his tongue over his slit, and then to his thighs, and finally to his puckered entrance. His tongue pushed inside, but the growl from Thranduil made Glorfindel's fingers push in instead, deeply, forcibly. It was the groans that Thranduil made now that brought Glorfindel to smile.

"Just like that one night." Glorfindel almost whispered through his lustful breaths, before he pushed deep into Thranduil. He breached him with one swift movement, causing Thranduil to cry out with painful pleasure.

Thranduil's body burned with the pleasure that pulsated through his body. His mind went ablaze with each thrust he felt, with each wave of pleasure he felt. And Glorfindel kept the pace going, pulling them both closer to the edge. Both rode the waves of pleasure until finally they were both pulled over by their orgasms, erupting together.

Glorfindel pulled Thranduil closer, panting as he rode the waves of his release. He could feel Thranduil's body tense, and he could feel the wet of tears falling from his eyes. But Thranduil said nothing. Instead it was if he fought silently within his mind. Glorfindel wanted to ask, but he kept his silence, rubbing soft circles on Thranduil's back, remembering vividly that one night, so many years ago. He had loved Thranduil then, giving him his heart and soul, although he knew it was only in comfort. And now Thranduil seemed to mirror that time before.

But Glorfindel could not continue to drift into his memories, because he heard Thranduil speak.

"I thought this was dead to me." Thranduil turned, eyes meeting Glorfindel's. "I thought I was unreachable….broken even. But what I felt tonight was real. It was what I had thought I could never feel again."

He felt the strong arms of Glorfindel hold him tighter, lovingly, and Thranduil knew that his life would not be the same.

"And now you know Thranduil, that you do have the love of another. Now you know that you will have me by your side. Together we can watch those stars together. You don't have to watch the stars alone."

~Fin


End file.
